In Dark Times
by MadamQuill
Summary: In dark times, people will become desperate to survive. They lie, cheat, steal, hurt the ones they love or worse... be forced to kill some one they hold dear. In dark times their is also hope, these people are the ones who are the light. They ward off the dark, yet they do not always prevail. Always remember, their is not light without the dark and no dark without the light.


**I Don't own anything but the plot!**

Her lungs burned with every step she took as she ran through the forbidden forest. It felt like bullets were falling from the sky at full speed; the rain drops burned her eyes and soaked her clothes as well as her hair under her hat. Her blue shirt was filthy as well as her skirt which was a darker shade of blue. One of the bunny ears on her hat had been ripped when she was running. She clenched her sword tightly in her hand. "Fionna…" A chill was sent down her spine. She stopped and whipped her head around franticly in an attempt to place where the eerie voice had originated from. The lack of light form the moon wasn't helping because the thick brush above her blocked out all forms of light, the darkness surrounded her. "Fionna… come closer… come to me." The voice grew louder as it seemed to approach her now. Her heart raced even faster and she took off running. Who was calling her? How did they know her name? Why won't they just leave her alone? These questions Fionna wished she had the answers to yet she was afraid the answers would make everything worse. "Fionna…" The voice called once more. "No! Stay away from me!" She screamed and ran faster.

Her legs began to hurt but Fionna pushed on, further and further through the forest. "Fionna, I've finally found you." Fionna's eyes widened in fear because the words where not just near by, no, they were just whispered into her left ear. Arms quickly wrapped around her waist and lifted her up; she thrashed around and kicked in a blind panic. "Let me go you, Basterd! I'll kill you!" She screamed as she continued to thrash around. "Fionna! Calm down!" She didn't listen. "FIONNA! IT'S ME!" The person holding her called out over her consistent threats that she had previously been screaming. Fionna stilled herself and wiggled around so she was now facing the person who was holding her. She was greeted by a familiar pair of red eyes and fangs. "Marshall!" Tears began to fill her eyes once she saw him. "S-She's gone. I-I-It took her." His face was twisted in concern and worry for her as his jet black hair stuck to his skin due to the rain. Marshall Lee began to lower her down and as soon as her feet hit the ground she latched onto Marshall. Her sobs echoed through his head as he held her, letting her cry into his shirt. What in all of the kingdom of AAA turned Fionna into this sobbing mess? And where is Cake?

A roar ripped through the forest. "Marshall." He looked down to see Fionna wide eyed with fear clearly present in her eyes. "We need to leave now! It's almost here! It's coming after me and it will kill anything in its path! Please, we need to leave now!" Fionna pleaded. "Hold up, what is coming? And what happened to you!? Do you even know how worried I was Fionna!?" Marshall continued to question her as she whipped her head around violently. Marshall soon caught on to Fionna and how she was anxiously looking around. "Fionna, what is- '' Before Marshall could finish his sentence he was interrupted. "Fionna…..Come here….come to me…Now!" The voice demanded. Fionna picked up the sword she had dropped when Marshall had found her and got into a fighting stance. She would have appeared unafraid from far but if you were as close as Marshall, it was obvious that she was shaking. "It's too late…It's here!" Fionna said as a large black mass lunged at them. She swung her sword, slicing it across the face and causing it to land on its side a few feet away. "Marshall! We need to get out of here!" She gave one more quick glance over to her shocked friend before returning to attacking the creature.

The creature relentlessly continued to grab at Fionna; she managed to land a large slice across the monsters until it had finally snatched her in its claw. It began to squeeze its fist tighter around Fionna so she couldn't escape. It felt like her bones were being crushed; it was getting harder and harder to breath. Her vision began to blur a bit. Just as she was about to black out from the bone crushing pressure from being in the clutches of the beast, she suddenly felt air rush back into her lungs and the pressure ceased. She fell to the ground and looked up to see a familiar bat like creature tackle the beast. Marshall shoved the beast and knocked it off its hind legs and onto its back. He quickly grabbed it by the hind legs and swung in into several trees, knocking it out for only a short while. "Fionna! Now's our chance, lets go!" He picked Fionna up carefully and flew off out of the forest and above the clouds. There was no more rain because they were above the storm.

"You have A LOT OF EXPLAINING TO DO!" Marshall felt Fionna rest her head against the back of his neck. He let out a sigh as even more questions began to run through his mind. "Ok, I'll drop you at the tree house and you can explain-'' "NO!" Marshall was shocked at her sudden outburst. "P-Please, anywhere but there. I'll just start thinking about Cake…" Her voice trailed off. That was another question he had for her, where in the glob was Cake? Fionna would never just leave Cake behind unless she had a legitimate reason. "Fine, you can spend the night at my house." Fionna hugged him and buried her face into the back of his neck as he flew towards his cave, through the night sky. "Thank you, Marshall."

 **So what do you think? Sorry I have not been able to update! I have been traveling and I didn't have wifi for a while! Tell me what you think and if I should make more!**


End file.
